1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power conversion device (e.g., a switching power supply device) used for electric power conversion and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional technique for providing a resonant circuit and controlling output electric power in a switching power supply, a resonant capacitor and a resonant inductor are serially connected at one end of a winding of a transformer, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-217196.
The conventional technique has a problem that the resonant circuit becomes large.